


Curiosity

by AiraKT



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Cute Dorks, First Time, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reversible Couple, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiraKT/pseuds/AiraKT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ne, Kagami?” Aomine drawled. “Have you ever had gay sex?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally no idea why my first fic for this fandom is smut. But I'm just so in love with this pairing, I can't _not_ post something about them.  
>  I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> Thanks to my lovely friend and beta-reader Velexica, who sent me this fic back mere hours after recieving it xD

It wasn‘t often that Kagami Taiga enjoyed a quiet evening in his apartment. Most of the time he came back late from practice and had to do homework afterwards. He wasn’t exactly the best student, but that was exactly why he had to try even harder, after all he wanted to be at least remotely good – it had been one of his dad’s conditions so that he could continue to live alone.

It was even rarer that he enjoyed a quiet evening with some company. But it somehow just happened that he and Aomine ended up in his living room after a whole afternoon of playing one-on-one against each other. Now they were watching an NBA game and for once they didn’t bicker as they silently watched, only sometimes commenting on an especially cool move or on a discuss-worthy decision of the referee.

So it was really relaxing and Taiga didn’t want to move at all. He thought that Aomine shared his sentiment. Oh, he didn’t know just how wrong the blue-head would prove him.

“Ne, Kagami?” Aomine drawled.

Taiga grunted in response without averting his eyes from the TV.

“Have you ever had gay sex?”

He choked on his own spit and started coughing violently, probably spitting his lungs out during the process. In the corner of his eyes he saw Aomine looking at him unimpressed. “What the hell, Aho?” he managed after more coughing. “Where did that come from?”

“Well, you _are_ gay, aren’t ya?” Aomine countered, still looking extremely bored. “And since you’re quite attractive it’s not that strange to think that you already had sex with a guy.”

A bright blush manifested on Taiga’s face. How could the blue-haired teenager always be so shameless and say those things with ease? He turned a little on the couch to better face his rival, the sound of the TV only being background noise by now. “Why do you even want to know?” he muttered.

Aomine just shrugged. “I’m just curious.”

If possible Taiga looked even more shocked. “About my sex life?”

“You wish, idiot!” Finally the bored look vanished. “I’m curious about what gay sex is like.”

Taiga really couldn’t believe it. _That_ Aomine Daiki, who only ever thought about basketball and gravure models, asked him what sex with a guy was like. Did it rain pigs? “Don’t you like boobs?”

The blue-head grunted. “Of course I do. I fucking love them. But, well…” There was a small pause and he scratched the back of his head, even seeming a bit flustered. “Pecs and abs and that stuff is great too, you know? Just not on a girl.” He frowned. “That’s gross.”

Taiga snorted. Aomine sure as hell didn’t have to explain the appeal of muscles to him. Still it was really strange to hear something like that out of the taller teenager’s mouth. But Taiga guessed that it wouldn’t hurt to talk to Aomine about it, after all it wasn’t anything to be shy about – right? So he told him, “No, I haven’t.”

“You haven’t what?”

“Had sex with a guy yet.”

“Oh.” There was a moment in which Aomine seemed to process that information, before he let out another “ _Oh_ ”. “So, you’re a virgin then?”

Taiga frowned. Maybe it hadn’t been a good idea to answer after all. “Obviously. You’re going to make fun of me now?”

“Why should I?”

At the confusion in the other’s voice, Taiga looked up into blue orbs. There he saw nothing apart from sincerity. Maybe he gave the blue-head too little credit and he wasn’t as big of an asshole as most people perceived him to be.

Aomine broke up the eye-contact with a shrug. “It doesn’t really matter, does it? And it’s not like I have more experience myself.”

Did Aomine really just say what Taiga thought he said? “Wait, you mean, _you’re_ a virgin?” he asked, his eyes widened in shock. “ _That_ Aomine Daiki is a _virgin_?” 

“No,” the blue-head answered with a sigh. “Just never had sex with a _guy_.”

That was much more believable, Taiga guessed. It was no secret how many girls always were swooning over the tanned teenager and Taiga really couldn’t blame him for playing around with some of them.

They grew quiet again, shifting their attention to the still ongoing game and Taiga was happy to be able to relax once more. For a moment he thought about getting up to get some snacks, but he decided against it, being way too lazy to do something.

Aomine just decided to disrupt his peace again, as he spoke up once more. “Do you want to try it?”

“Try what?”

“Having gay sex.”

At that Taiga tilted his head a little to the side, looking at the other male again, showing him his confusion. “With whom?”

“Tetsu.”

“What?!” Taiga jolted up. “Why would I? No! That’s… Ew, no!”

A snort interrupted his rambling and Aomine obviously held back a laugh. “The name Bakagami really does fit you,” he stated amused. “Of course I meant myself, idiot.”

Taiga wanted to retort with an insult of his own, but then he registered the second part of what Aomine said and froze. “Sex? With you?” he repeated slowly.

“That’s what I said,” Aomine replied with a nod. When Taiga just openly stared at him, uncertainty flashed over the tan face and blue eyes scooted to the floor. “I’m just really curious, you know? But its ok, if you don’t want to, just say it.”

Did Taiga want to have sex with Aomine? It was scary how fast he knew his answer. Actually he has known the answer for more than a year now, since their first Winter Cup. He has always wanted to know how his rival would be in bed, whether the same elegance he displayed on the court also applied to other areas of his life. But since he had been sure that the other male was as straight as an arrow, considering his well-known obsession with breasts, and because they had somehow become friends over the last year, he never had even thought about trying something.

And now the man himself practically gave him the permission to live some of his fantasies.

Apparently he was silent for too long, because Aomine stood up with a grunt. “I’m sorry, forget what I said,” he muttered, uncharacteristically timid.

Quickly Taiga stretched his arm out and grabbed for a tanned wrist, stopping the taller male from leaving. “Let’s do it.”

There seemed to be a spark in Aomine’s eyes, as he turned around to face him. “You sure?”

Taiga nodded and pulled Aomine onto the couch again. “Yeah.” While he still felt confident, he leant closer to the other teenager, invading his personal space.

Luckily Aomine seemed to get over his shock pretty fast and also moved towards him, so it didn’t take long for their mouths to meet in a kiss.

They were careful at first, slowly testing how the other felt, moving lips against lips. Only after a few moments did Aomine lick at Taiga’s lower lip and the redhead parted them, allowing a hot tongue to invade his mouth. Taiga would never have thought that Aomine would taste downright amazing, delightful delicious, kind of like cinnamon and vanilla combined with exotic spices. His breath hitched a little, when he felt the wet muscle brush the roof of his mouth, sending a shiver down his spine.

They broke apart and looked each other into the eyes, chests moving with heavy breaths and faces flushed. Aomine’s gaze was heated and Taiga was more than pleased to notice that the blue-head was just as hungry for more as he was and when their mouths met this time, they downright clashed, greedily taking in each other’s taste.

While their tongues fought for dominance, Aomine’s hands settled on the redhead’s hips, attempting to pull him closer. Taiga accommodated to him, wrapping his arm around broad shoulders and shamelessly climbing into the other’s lap. He pulled the tongue which roamed inside his mouth between his lips and wantonly sucked on it. The moan he got as response affected him more than he liked to admit, going straight into his crotch. His hand found his way into blue hair strands and he slightly tugged on it, moving their mouths into a better angle, while he felt big hands scooting underneath his shirt, leaving a burning trail on his skin.

After he shortly caught his breath Taiga kissed and licked the slender neck, drawing more sounds of the other male’s lips. He had always wanted to ravish the tan skin and leave red marks in the process.

“Fuck,” Aomine cursed, and let his head fall back to give him more access to his neck. “How come you’re so good at kissing, when you’re a virgin?”

Taiga snorted. “You know that you can kiss and make out without fucking?”

There only was a growl in response and Aomine pulled him into another heated kiss. Letting the other explore the inside of his mouth Taiga gave his hips a roll, brushing their groins together. They moaned simultaneously and parted once more.

“Bedroom?” Aomine asked breathlessly.

“Bedroom,” Taiga grunted and bit into Aomine’s lower lip. Then he stood up to lead the way.

He only managed to step inside his room, before Aomine effectively threw him against a wall and pinned him with his body, sealing his lips in another passionate kiss. Taiga would never admit it, but he actually liked being treated so rough.

“Kagami,” the blue-head murmured against his lips and he planted kisses against his jaw and down his throat, before he bit at the juncture between his neck and his shoulder.

A loud moan escaped the redhead’s mouth, before he let out a shaky laugh. “I have a bed, you know? No need to be so impatient.”

Aomine growled deep inside his chest. “Fuck you.”

“That’s the plan.”

They moved to the bed and Taiga bounced on the mattress, when he fell hard onto it. Then he frowned. “Fuck, I don’t have condoms.”

One hand left his body and Aomine pulled a wrapped condom from his jeans pocket. “I kinda have planned this,” he silently admitted and Taiga only laughed at that. “Do you have some lube?”

The redhead nodded and moved to his bedside table, getting the half empty bottle of lube. “Who’s gonna do it?” he asked then.

“Do what?”

Taiga averted his gaze, willing the small blush away. “Stick it in.”

“Me, of course,” Aomine answered, while he pushed him on his back again, leaning above him. That smug idiot.

“What do you mean ‘of course’?”

The taller teenager simply shrugged. “You just look like you would make a pretty hot face when you’re getting fucked, you know?”

At that words Taiga’s cheeks grew incredibly hot and he nearly whimpered. He didn’t even know how to respond, so he only grabbed the back of Aomine’s neck to bury his tongue into the other’s mouth again. Aomine chuckled against his lips.

Their shirts quickly hit the floor, followed by their pants and soon Aomine rubbed his clothed erection against Taiga’s. The redhead let his hands ran over a broad back, enjoying the feeling of hard muscles under his fingertips. If he was being honest, he had no problem with bottoming to the blue-head at all. Actually the thought of being dominated by him kind of excited Taiga, since there were not many people who could do that.

He could feel Aomine shiver above him, when their naked chests rubbed against each other. A shaky breath left his lungs. “Do you know how to do it?” Taiga asked in between their pants.

Aomine nodded, while he nipped at his earlobe. “I’ve read about it.”

_ Good enough _ , Taiga decided. He reveled in the feeling of the other’s hands roaming about his whole body, soon followed by a mouth and a tongue, slowly going down to his shoulder, over his chest and above his abs. Electric sparks hit him, when Aomine bit into his hipbone.

“It’s easier when you turn around,” Aomine ordered in a throaty voice.

With shaky limbs Taiga pushed himself up to do as he was told. His face grew hot in embarrassment, as he noticed how he practically presented his ass to his rival and he buried it into the pillow. The feeling was only amplified, as his boxers were tugged down and his aching erection sprang free. Impatiently he waited for long finger’s to enter his backside and when he finally felt it, a short gasp escaped his mouth.

It was … strange. Thankfully it didn’t hurt, as the digit wriggled his way further inside, but it didn’t really feel good either. Since he had no experience, he simply hoped that this would change.

“You ok?” Aomine asked, just as he added a second finger.

Taiga awkwardly nodded. “Yeah, it’s fine.” He deliberately tried to relax, so that the preparation would end faster. But when his balls were suddenly cupped and massaged by a warm hand, he turned his head into the pillow to muffle a moan.

Aomine practically purred into his ear. “Better?”

Another quick nod, since Taiga didn’t trust his voice at all. The firm touch against his genitals and the heat radiating against his back were more than enough to forget the awkwardness. Aomine’s voice was the cream on top.

“Don’t hold back,” he demanded. “I want to hear you.” He bit into the base of Taiga’s neck, forcing a gasp out of the redhead and pulled the pillow away.

“Aomine,” Taiga silently moaned. “Hurry up!” He only hoped that it didn’t sound as much like begging as it felt.

The blue-head let his forehead rest on the broad back, as he suppressed a moan of his own, his voice rough and raspy. “Say my name again!” He quickly added a third finger, just as impatient as the man beneath him.

Taiga shivered against his chest. “Aomine,” he sighed again. This time Aomine moaned against his skin without holding back. After stretching him a bit more, he withdrew both hands and urged Taiga to turn his head around, so that they could exchange another heated kiss. It only lasted shortly, as the redhead pressed his backside against Aomine’s crotch and bit into his lower lip.

“Do it already!” he growled.

Aomine growled back and returned the favor, before releasing the swollen lips and straightening himself up. Taiga watched over his shoulders how the blue-head quickly took his own underwear off and wrapped himself with a condom. He only got a glance at the leaking erection, but it was enough to make him swallow. Although he wasn’t small himself, Aomine’s length definitely wasn’t something to sneeze at, and the thought of that thing moving inside of him suddenly made him nervous.

Aomine seemed to notice the tensing of his muscles, since he slowly started to rub circles into his lower back. “Relax,” he commanded in a soothing voice. “It’ll feel amazing in no time.”

“How would you know?” Taiga grunted, trying to hide his embarrassment.

A slow smirk spread across the tan face. “Because it’s me, who’s doing you.”

Taiga frowned at that sight and his inside clenched. _Fuck_ , he would never have thought that Aomine’s cocky attitude would arouse him so much. But despite having a curse on the tip of his tongue, he relaxed against the warm touch.

Aomine’s erection felt nothing like his fingers, so much bigger and so much more intense. As soon as the head entered Taiga, the strange feeling returned and he had to stop himself from tensing up. Aomine murmured encouragements behind him, but he only concentrated on the feeling of his inner walls opening up, as Aomine’s cock made his way further and further inside him. It stung, but despite the pain it felt … good, Taiga decided. He let out a long moan. Yes, he definitely liked feeling so full, feeling so vulnerable beneath the other’s large body.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Aomine groaned into his neck, as soon as he was completely seated inside. He kept still for a moment, giving the redhead time to adjust to being filled.

After the pain subsided, Taiga gave his hips a slow roll, trying out how it felt when the cock moved inside of him and _oh_ , this was amazing, this was so fucking perfect. “Move!” he breathlessly demanded and Aomine complied with a moan of his own.

The blue-head started to thrust in a slow and steady rhythm, thoroughly enjoying the way the hole swallowed his erection every time he pushed back inside.

“Aomine, faster,” Taiga moaned. “I’m not going to break.”

“Fuck, Kagami, don’t tempt me. It’s really hard to hold back.”

“Then don’t, idiot.”

Aomine just moaned in response, straightening himself up to get a better hold on his hips. He moved his hips faster now, thrusting hard and rhythmically. As he hit deeper and deeper inside Taiga, the redhead felt his facial expressions loosening and moans spilling shamelessly from his lips, while he tried to move back against the hard hips.

Suddenly he was empty again and he turned around to protest, but his mouth was captured in a kiss. Strong hands on his hips turned him around, until he laid on his back.

“I want to see your face,” Aomine murmured into his mouth, before he slowly pulled back. He guided the head of his erection against his entrance, gradually pushing inside again. This time it was so much easier and immediately better and it drew moans from both of their lips.

Taiga groaned the other’s name and hid his face inside the crook of his arm. It was just way too embarrassing to look into those intense blue eyes, which were burning with desire and seemed to gaze into his very soul.

But Aomine didn’t seem pleased and grabbed his wrist, pinning his arm above his head. “I _just said_ that I want to see your face,” he growled. “Are you really that much of an idiot?”

“Just, shut up, will you?” Taiga growled back, but his anger immediately subsided, as the blue-head moved inside him once more. He closed his ankles behind the other’s back to tug him even closer, to feel him even deeper.

“Fuck, this feels so good, Kagami,” Aomine groaned and the deep sound made Taiga’s gut clench. The blue-head leaned down to him, holding his legs up at his knees and bending his hips further. He captured the red-head’s lips in another kiss and even though Taiga’s lips felt swollen at this point, he enthusiastically kissed back. He could probably get addicted to the feeling of Aomine’s soft tongue and the taste of his hot mouth. Then his vision suddenly went white and a spark of pleasure practically exploded inside body.

“Are you ok?” Aomine asked and stilled, looking down at him with a concerned expression.

For a moment Taiga was confused at the tone, but then a bright blush spread on his face. He had screamed. “Ye-yeah,” he stuttered and avoided his gaze.

Aomine raised an eyebrow. “You sure? That sounded like it hurt.”

“It didn’t hurt, you just hit my prostate.”

“Prostate?”

Oh god, did he really have to explain that to Aomine now? Could this get any more embarrassing? “Yeah, you know like … like women have g-spots, men have prostrates … roughly said,” he murmured and probably got even redder, embarrassment settling deep inside his bones.

“Oh?” Aomine thrusted forward hitting the same spot again, earning another moan. A smirk formed on his face. “That’s a good thing, right?”

Taiga’s nods were a bit erratic, as he breathlessly let out a “Yeah, definitely good.”

They fell into a moderate rhythm again, moving together and panting against each other’s skin. Occasionally Taiga felt a wet tongue or a hot mouth against his neck and his shoulder, sometimes even the graze of Aomine’s teeth. Every time the blue-head brushed against his prostate, Taiga let out another moan, which soon were replaced by strangled cries.

“Oh god, more… Please!” Taiga’s throat already hurt from all his screaming, but he just couldn’t stop the sound from spilling out of his chest, even if he wanted.

Aomine was there again and brought their mouths together in a messy kiss, with way too much teeth and tongue. “Kagami, say my name,” he moaned into the redhead’s mouth.

Taiga more than gladly complied and let out a throaty “Aomine”.

But Aomine stopped and looked down to him, his eyes like liquid sapphires. “No, my first name.”

For a moment Taiga could only stare back, heavily breathing, before he brought one hand up and placed it against the other’s cheek. “Daiki,” he whispered silently and if he put in way more emotion than he had planned to, he wouldn’t even notice.

The blue-head growled against his lips and resumed to fuck Taiga into the mattress, immediately drawing screams from him again. “Taiga, Taiga,” he chanted like a prayer.

Hearing his name like this did strange things to Taiga and he dug his fingers into Daiki’s back. “Daiki, please! I’m so close! Daiki!”

“Me too,” the tan male replied, while starting to quickly jerk Taiga’s erection with his hand. “Fuck, Taiga, me too.”

After a few more thrusts the redhead threw his head back with a shout, his come shooting into Daiki’s hand and against his own stomach. Daiki grunted in response and he followed with stuttering movements, his whole body tensing up for a moment, before he gave a few more thrust, riding both of their orgasms out.

They both caught their breaths for a moment, then Daiki drew back with a low growl. Taiga just lied on his back, his body completely slack and he placed his arm above his eyes. While he concentrated on his breath and his racing heart, he felt the mattress shift, before silent footsteps left his room. Utterly sated and satisfied he tried to listen for more sounds, but soon drifted close to sleep. The wet washcloth on his abdomen jolted him awake again and he jerked a little off the bed.

“Sorry, didn’t want to startle you,” Daiki silently muttered, while continuing to wash the traces of their activities off Taiga’s skin.

The redhead sunk back into his pillow and sighed. “It’s ok,” he answered with a yawn. “And thank you.”

Daiki only grunted in response and then he was gone again. But before Taiga could complain, the blue-head entered the room again and lied down next to him. Following his instincts Taiga shifted closer to him and nuzzled against the warm chest, utterly pleased when Daiki placed an arm around his waist and entangled their legs.

“We should do that again,” Taiga murmured into tan skin, not even sure if the other male heard him, but he immediately answered.

“Definitely. And we should also try it the other way around.”

Curiously the redhead looked up, only to see an extremely satisfied Daiki smiling with his eyes closed. Taiga mirrored his expression. “As soon as I have enough energy.”

While drifting into his sleep, Taiga remembered the blue-head’s expressions and the tone of his voice and in that moment he allowed himself to think that it was more than just mere curiosity, which has brought both of them to this point.

Later he was more than glad to discover that his hunch had indeed been right. A different story, for a different time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that you liked this fic, I definitely had fun writing it :3 (And maybe I'll write the 'continuation'? Should I?)
> 
> I'm actually planning a longer fic about those two lovely dorks with policeman Aomine and yakuza Kagami. Hehe :3  
> I also started to write it already, but it will probably only start when I finish my ongoing fic, since I want to have a steady upload rhythm and I probably can't manage two at once ^^'
> 
> Please tell me what you thought about this story and if there's anything I can do better next time :) Or just say hi, that'll also make me happy :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Daiki's birthday and Taiga has something planned for him that he will definitely enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I didn't take forever to post this second part *cough*  
> Anyway, have some KagaAo :3
> 
> Thanks again to my friend Velexica for beta-reading :)
> 
> Enjoy~

Was it normal for two friends to have a fancy dinner date? Probably not. But there were various reasons to explain it.

First, it was Daiki’s birthday so he and Taiga at least had a reason to be at the Italian restaurant.

Second, they hadn’t seen each other in a long time, due to both of their team’s training camps. Before that they had met nearly weekly, so more than a month of not seeing each other had felt incredibly long.

And lastly, Daiki wasn’t really sure if they even could be considered friends. They were rivals, that’s for sure, and they were also probably fuckbuddies. Although eating dinner with a fuckbuddy was even weirder. But how else would he describe their relationship?

Even though Daiki contemplated about that the whole way to Taiga’s flat, he couldn’t find an answer, and when the redhead started to unlock his front door he gave up. There was no use overthinking stuff, he would just get a headache. Instead he settled on eyeing Taiga’s back, gaze sliding over broad shoulders and down to a firm backside. His mouth watered immediately. The next part had always been his favorite one.

As soon as the door opened and they stepped into the flat, Daiki threw Taiga straight against the wall. Their lips met in desperation, tongues clashing and sparking pure rapture, hands inflaming every millimeter of available skin.

“Daiki, wait a minute,” Taiga muttered and tried to push the taller male away a little.

Daiki growled in response. “Don’t wanna.” He sealed their lips again.

The redhead laughed into the other’s mouth and pushed him away, this time for real. “I said wait. Let’s take a shower first, we’re both terribly sweaty.”

“Don’t make such a fuss about small stuff,” Daiki scoffed, but took a small step back. Of course Taiga was right. Even though August was practically over it was still incredibly hot out there and Daiki indeed felt a little gross. Without another word the blue-head took Taiga’s hand to drag him towards the bathroom.

“And what are you planning now?”

Daiki’s eyebrow shot up. “Shower sex, of course,” he answered as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Taiga answered with a snort, but followed without complaining. It wasn’t like he was really against the idea after all.

In the bathroom they continued kissing, while Daiki hurriedly undressed them both, throwing their clothes to the floor without a second thought. Before Taiga could even process what was happening to him he already stood inside his shower under a steady, warm stream, his back pressed against the cold tiles. He would have laughed at the blue-head’s impatience, if the soaring heat inside his body wasn’t distracting him this much.

Without hesitation Daiki’s hand found its way to Taiga’s groin and he caressed the already awakening erection.

“Daiki,” the redhead groaned into the humid air, as his lover broke the kiss to suck at his neck, “at least let me wash us.”

“Your hands are free, aren’t they?” Daiki retorted without stopping what he was doing.

Taiga sighed a little, but took the shower gel off the shelf and maneuvered his hands behind Daiki’s back, squinting some of the gel inside his hands and spreading the foam between them. He started with the blue-head’s back, running his hands up and down the lean muscles he had always admired, before continuing with the front. While they returned to kissing each other vigorously Daiki picked the gel bottle up himself and mimicked his lover, letting his soapy hands glide over the redhead’s body. Soon he was at Taiga’s backside, massaging the firm muscles, before his fingers stroked over the entrance.

But in that moment Taiga’s thoughts focused again and he grabbed the other’s wrist to hold him in his movements. “Wait a second, Daiki.”

Astonished that he had been held back _again_ Daiki groaned and let his head fall to the shoulder in front of him. “You’re annoying, Taiga. The least you could do on my birthday is letting me fuck you in the shower.”

“I actually have something kinda special planned for today,” the redhead explained and looked sheepishly at his lover, who had leant back a little.

A dark eyebrow shot up. “It’ll better be damn good.”

Taiga chuckled. “You’ll enjoy it,” he murmured and leant forward to place a kiss just under Daiki’s ear. “I promise. I just have to prepare a little.”

After a deep sigh Daiki took a step back. “Then go now, before I change my mind.”

As he noticed the dark hunger inside his lover’s eyes Taiga contemplated for a moment, if it would be so bad to stay in the shower a little longer and let Daiki do as he pleases. But then he remembered his plan – something he had been looking forward to for several days now. “Clean yourself thoroughly, before coming out, ok?” he murmured against the other’s lips, as he kissed him one last time before stepping outside.

Daiki shortly looked after him, watching him dry himself with a soft towel, before he concentrated on washing himself. Taiga’s request probably meant that he planned on topping tonight. Normally it was Daiki who did it but sometimes, when one or both of them were in the mood for something different, they switched their positions. And _if_ it was that what the redhead had planned then Daiki would indeed enjoy it – probably a lot.

A few minutes later Daiki walked into Taiga’s bedroom – of course in nothing but his naked glory – admittedly more than a little impatient by now. Luckily the redhead didn’t seem to plan on letting him wait any longer.

Taiga approached Daiki as soon as he entered the room, grabbing his wrists to pull him against his body and locked their lips once more. Kissing was something they both seemed to be addicted to. They could make out for several hours without any of them getting bored.

Daiki was slowly led to the bed and his back hit the mattress with a silent thud, knocking the air out of his lungs, as Taiga shoved him backwards. Without giving him time to breathe the redhead climbed on top of him, straddling his hips.

Only then Daiki noticed that Taiga was wearing boxers again. “Why did you even bother putting them on again?” he mumbled and tugged at the soft fabric.

Taiga took the hands from his hips and pinned them over Daiki’s head, while he leant down to bring their faces together. “Don’t worry about it,” he simply answered, before nibbling at his lower lip.

Like he wanted he managed to distract Daiki, who just responded to his touch without thinking, opening his lips for Taiga’s tongue. He enjoyed the slide of the wet muscle inside his mouth and he met it with his own, letting out an appreciative growl. Their tongues circled around each other, fighting for dominance, until Daiki gave in with a sigh and simply relaxed. Taiga mapped out nearly every millimeter of his mouth, caressing all his sweet spots, while his hand slid up and down his arms. After a harsh suck on Daiki’s tongue, the redhead drew back and sat up.

They looked at each other breathlessly, before a smirk spread slowly on Taiga’s face. “Wow, I didn’t think that it’d really work.”

Daiki drew his eyebrows up in confusion. “What did work?” he asked warily and tried to lay his hands on his lover’s hips, only to feel resistance against his wrists. “What the-”

“That,” Taiga answered with a grin and pointed at Daiki’s hands, which were bound to the headboard by handcuffs with soft, black plush.

“You handcuffed me? Really?”

“Mhm,” the redhead hummed. “I must be pretty good at kissing, if you didn’t even notice it.”

Daiki huffed, but didn’t comment. “I didn’t know you were into this kind of thing,” he said instead, the familiar teasing tone in his voice.

“Me neither.” Taiga’s eyes glided up and down the blue-head’s body. “But you really look good like that, lying underneath me and completely at my mercy.”

Daiki had to swallow under the intense gaze and at the innuendo behind those words, and he felt the strong urge to touch his lover rising inside his stomach. “That’s great, but now you can release me again.”

“No way! This is never going to work if you move around too much.”

“I still don’t know what you’re even talking about,” Daiki complained with a frown.

Another smirk spread on the redhead’s face. “You’ll see and enjoy, I promise.” Then he laughed, which confused Daiki even more. “Well, I lied, you will not exactly _see_.” He leant over to the nightstand and grabbed the silken cloth he had placed there before.

In that moment Daiki knew exactly what the other was planning. He frowned even more. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. I actually like seeing your dumb face during sex.”

One red eyebrow shot up, but Taiga didn’t feel the need to counter the comment. Instead he leant forward once more and placed a long, sensual kiss on the blue-head’s mouth. “You’re _really_ going to enjoy this,” he murmured just millimeters away from him. “Trust me?”

For a moment Daiki could only wordlessly look into those red, passionate eyes in front of him and he felt his whole inside squirm at that look. He let out a long groan. “Fine,” he agreed, although he still sounded a little displeased.

After another short peck Taiga sat up with a grin and brought the cloth to Daiki’s face. He carefully placed the fabric above his eyes and knotted the ends at the back of his head. “Tell me, if you feel uncomfortable in any way,” he explained to the man under him. “I want you to completely relax.”

“Whatever.”

“Don’t be grumpy now,” Taiga chided, while his weight on Daiki’s body shifted for a moment.

The problem wasn’t only that Daiki couldn’t really see what his lover was doing. He couldn’t _do_ anything but wait for the redhead to touch him, and even though it were mere seconds until it happened it felt like an eternity.

The big hands were on his forearms again and they were warm and oily, slowly rubbing his skin. “Is that massage oil?” Daiki asked a little confused.

Taiga hummed in affirmation, while he continued to massage the well-toned arms. He leant down to his lover to plant little kisses along the jawline. Daiki – not expecting the light touch – shivered. His senses were so on edge that he felt every little breath haunting his skin and every single movement of those skilled fingers running along his arms, down to his shoulders. They even caressed his neck for a moment, before wandering lower again.

“I didn’t even know you have something like that,” Daiki said in an attempt to distract Taiga so that he didn’t notice just how much his body was shivering.

“Bought it when I was shopping with Momoi-san,” plump lips murmured against tan skin.

Daiki’s eyes shot up – he hadn’t even noticed that he had shut them –, though of course it still stayed completely dark. “You went shopping with Satsuki?”

“Ah … yeah, I kinda owed her a favor. Don’t think about it. The way more interesting thing is: It tastes like chocolate.” Taiga licked along the side of his lover’s neck as if to stress how important that fact was.

Daiki bit his lower lip to suppress a curse, resulting in a strangled growl. How the hell was he supposed to relax?

Taiga’s tongue against his skin felt incredibly hot, and every time the hands left his body Daiki held his breath, only to shakily exhale when he was touched again. His mind was filled with the feeling of Taiga’s big, calloused fingers and the wetness of his tongue; with Taiga’s scent, like oranges and honey paired with soap; with all the small noises Taiga made, while lapping on his skin; with Taiga, Taiga, _Taiga…_

“Taiga,” Daiki groaned, as the redhead’s tongue slid over his throat.

Daiki’s voice was enough to send a pleasurable shiver down Taiga’s spine and he had to stop for a moment. When he slowly moved his hands again, he brought them to the blue-head’s nipples and grazed them simultaneously with his fingertips.

He had already suspected that it would be hard to hold himself back for long, but that it would be _this_ hard….

Daiki’s expression was beyond erotic, his face twisted in pure pleasure, and his groans directly went into Taiga’s hard length. In that moment the redhead wanted nothing more than to rub it against Daiki’s leaking erection until they both screamed in pleasure – or even better, fuck his lover into oblivion –, but he wouldn’t do that. Today was supposed to be all about Daiki and he would hold himself back with all his might.

He wouldn’t do that yet, at least.

Taiga’s hands slid down Daiki’s sides, before they wandered over the abs, tracing them without really touching. At the same time he licked over one nipple, circling it with his tongue.

“Ah, _fuck!_ ”

The silk-like voice had the same effect stroking Taiga’s dick would have – even if it sounded more like a growl in that moment. After taking a deep breath Taiga lifted himself from Daiki’s hips.

The weight on his hips had grounded the blue-head and now that it was gone the breath got stuck in his throat. “Taiga?” he asked uncertainly. Not seeing his lover was one thing, but not seeing and _not feeling_ him was simply horrible.

Taiga hummed in response, still somewhere near Daiki’s hips, and placed his hands on his lover’s thighs. Daiki sighed, whether from the contact or relief he wasn’t so sure himself.

Somehow he indeed managed to relax while Taiga massaged his legs, even though his heart still beat like crazy, his body was still incredibly hot and his erection was still throbbing.

The slight nibbling of teeth against his skin drew a low moan from his lungs. Although he was incredibly impatient and really wanted to be fucked by now, he also enjoyed every second of attention he got from his lover and every caress of his hands and his mouth.

He still really wanted to be fucked, though.

“Turn around, Daiki,” Taiga ordered gently and withdrew himself.

Daiki did as he was told, albeit with a little difficulties due to his bound hands and his pudding-like legs.

Taiga sat back and watched how his lover turned around to kneel on the mattress and present his backside to him. Of course he already knew that Daiki was shameless, but he still was a little surprised that he did what he was told without even one word of complaint.

As soon as the blue-head had positioned himself comfortably, Taiga let his hands run over his ass cheeks, slowly oiling the tan skin and massaging the hard muscles, which tensed under his touch.

“Just hurry,” Daiki groaned through clenched teeth.

Taiga smirked. Normally it was him, who was telling him to hurry up while Daiki teased him, so he enjoyed it way too much to have him quivering under his hands. But he _wanted_ Daiki to feel good, so he leant down again to proceed.

With both hands he spread the cheeks in front of him and licked a long stripe over the entrance.

The blue-head let out a long moan. “Fuck! Taiga, what are you doing?”

“Told you, you’ll enjoy it,” Taiga breathed against the skin, before licking along it once more. He continued to lick the opening, taking in the smell of Daiki and clean soap, earning more groans and gasps from his lover. When he sucked strongly on the entrance Daiki let out a loud moan, followed by another curse, making Taiga grin at the sound.

Daiki’s head was spinning, the blood rushing in his ears, any thought long gone, his perception solely focused on Taiga’s tongue and hands. He was reduced to a moaning mess, completely overwhelmed by pleasure. When the wet muscle slipped inside his entrance his legs started to tremble uncontrollably. He wanted nothing more than having his dick touched and just _come_ , but his lover had other plans.

“Taiga, please, just touch me already,” he moaned, not caring that he was begging already, when the redhead went back to slow and tender touches, which was exactly _not_ what Daiki wanted right now.

A large hand lay on his balls, carefully massaging them and making them tighten, sending sparks throughout his whole body. Simultaneously the tongue breached his rim again, followed by a finger and he couldn’t help but thrust back against it. His bones felt like jelly and paired with his trembling legs he had trouble holding himself up. It only got worse while the massaging continued.

When two oiled fingers curled inside him and directly hit his prostate, his whole body spasmed and he let out a loud moan followed by several curses. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_ ” He brought up the last rest of his concentration to hold back the orgasm.  “Taiga, if you want to fuck me you better do it _now_ , I can’t hold on much longer.”

“It’s ok, just come.”

“But- ah, _fuck!_ ”

Taiga leant back with a smirk, watching his lover tremble inside his hands. He felt his own length painfully twitch inside his boxers at the moans and the display in front of him, but ignored it for now. He hadn’t thought that he would be able to make Daiki come without even touching his erection, but he liked the thought – a lot.

“Do you need a bit more help?” he asked in a playful tone, leaning above his back, fingers still inside his entrance, moving against his prostrate. He nibbled at the ear lobe. “Would it help if I tell you how much I want to fuck you?” The muscles around his still moving fingers tightened, so Taiga continued to whisper into Daiki’s ear. “That I want to thrust deep inside you, until you lose your mind and can’t remember anything besides my name. And you’ll scream it until you’re hoarse and-”

Daiki came with a shout, all his muscles hardening and loosening sporadically as Taiga continued to touch him so that he could ride out his orgasm, before his limp body fell on the mattress.

Taiga bit his lower lip to control himself, while he watched Daiki taking deep breaths to calm down. He withdrew his hands, quickly cleaning them with a tissue and wiping his mouth, before he sat down next to his lover and removed the blindfold.

“You’re ok?” he asked and brushed a few blue strands out of Daiki’s face. Instead of answering Daiki just lay there with closed eyes, still panting with slightly parted lips. The complete lack of reaction worried Taiga a little and he frowned. “Daiki?” he asked again and patted his cheek. “Are you ok?”

“Huh?” The other’s eyelids shot up, revealing dazed blue eyes, which needed a few moments before they focused on Taiga. “Yeah… yeah,” the blue-head quickly reassured. “I’m ok. Way better than ok, actually.”

Taiga’s frown slowly disappeared and was replaced with a self-satisfied smirk. “Did you black out on me?”

“What? No! Or … maybe. I’m not so sure myself.” Daiki’s breath was slowly calming down and he tried to turn around, yanking the cuffs in the process. “Can you take them off now?”

“Of course.”

After Daiki could move again he laid on his back – carefully avoiding the mess he had left – and slowly rubbed his wrists. He had pulled at them a few times and the cuffs might have left bruises. Not that he really cared about that. He felt absolutely exhausted, boneless and simply amazing. Taiga definitely hadn’t promised too much. 

The redhead leant down for a slow kiss, effectively stopping every thought and leaving him breathless once more. Soon there were fingers circling his still loose entrance again.

“Are you ready for round two?” Taiga asked, playfully nibbling at his lower lip.

Daiki groaned. He could see how hard the redhead was inside his boxers – it probably hurt by now. “I would absolutely love to ride you now,” Daiki croaked and _fuck_ , he would really love to do that, “but I don’t think I can move a single muscle for the next ten hours or so.”

“You just have to lay there and let me do you,” Taiga chuckled.

The blue-head thought for a moment – or tried to, his mind was still mostly blank – before he nodded. “Ok… Ok, I think I can do that.”

With another chuckle Taiga pushed two finger inside his lover, who immediately started to moan again, still a little oversensitive from all the stimulation. But the pleasure soon came back as the fingers were carefully moved inside him, creating a slow rhythm.

Taiga slid lower again to lick at the slowly reawakening erection and suck it into his mouth. He continued to prepare his lover, adding a third finger in the process until the length was hard again and the entrance was properly stretched.

After he drew himself back, he leant over to the nightstand to grab for a condom, only to be held back by a hand on his forearm. Curiously he looked at his lover.

“No condom,” Daiki muttered.

Taiga’s eyebrows shot up. “You sure?”

“Yeah, ‘m sure.”

“You’ll complain afterwards,” the redhead reminded him with a frown, but Daiki only nodded.

“Probably. But I want it like this.”

For a moment Taiga looked like he wanted to continue to argue, but instead he brought their mouths together for another long kiss. While Daiki was distracted by the tongue pressing against his own, Taiga _finally_ pulled his boxer-briefs down and threw it somewhere on the floor, before he positioned himself against the other’s entrance. He pushed inside only slowly, earning another long-drawn-out moan, which he answered with a deep groan, but he didn’t stop until he was completely seated – that alone was nearly enough to push him over the cliff, the heat clasping around his shaft, the body under him tensing...

Daiki’s hands wrapped around the other’s back, the fingers digging into the muscles, while Taiga leant his forehead against the shoulder in front of him, taking deep breaths to calm himself.

“Move,” Daiki demanded, clawing even more into his skin.

Taiga groaned. “If I move now I’ll come immediately,” he growled deeply, not caring about what he had just admitted.

One hand slid from his back into his hair, nails dragging over his scalp, sending even more sparks across his spine and Daiki pulled his head up, so that they looked each other into the eyes. “I don’t care, just _move_!”

It was one thing having his sensitive spots assaulted, but right now Daiki was just feeling _so full_ and it was nearly too much again, but it was _simply not enough_ and he wanted more, he always needed more of that feeling, more of Taiga…

He couldn’t really explain, but sex always felt completely different when Taiga was topping him. Not just because he was on the receiving end, but because he could simply lose himself. He could drown in his feelings and let his mind go blank, because he knew that Taiga would hold him and would take care of him. Today it was even more like this than ever.

Taiga groaned and captured his lips in a deep kiss, tangling their tongues together in a sensual dance, while he drew his hips back. Daiki opened his mouth to complain again, but instead of words a shout came out as Taiga thrusted forward violently. “Oh, fucking shit! Tai- Aah!”

The redhead growled in response, biting into the tan shoulder in front of him and moving in a steady pace, not even bothering with starting slow. They moved together, not really finding a rhythm together at first, their kisses sloppy and rushed with too much tongue and teeth clashing. But to Daiki it was so good, _so perfect._

As Taiga had anticipated he approached his orgasm incredibly fast and Daiki underneath him made such an erotic face and sounds, which aroused him only more and he was close, so close!

“Daiki, I’m-” Taiga couldn’t finish his sentence as a loud moan escaped from his lungs.

“Me too! Fuck, me too!”

Taiga placed a hand on the leaking erection between his bodies and changed the angle of his thrust to hit Daiki’s prostrate. He knew that he found it when Daiki’s back lifted from the mattress, shouting Taiga’s name and coating his lover’s hand and both of their abdomens in hot semen. The redhead kept moving, carrying Daiki through his orgasm and getting to his own. His muscles grew rigid, his thrust stuttering a few more times, while his length emptied itself into Daiki’s body.

After he had spent all his energy his body slumped down onto the other male’s, practically crushing it underneath him and earning an annoyed grunt.

“You’re heavy,” Daiki complained and slightly pushed him to the side.

Taiga groaned in response, but rolled onto his back without complaining. Both of them were wordlessly trying to catch their breaths for a few minutes, before Daiki snuggled up against his side.

“You have to shower,” Taiga murmured, frowning. He also had to clean himself.

“Don’t wanna. Too tired. Can’t move.” The blue-head sounded as if he was nearly sleeping already.

“Daiki.” Taiga nudged his lover’s arm, which had sneaked around his waist. “You’re going to regret it tomorrow.”

“Don’t care, leave me alone.”

A deep sigh slipped through Taiga’s lips. It wasn’t unusual for Daiki to fall asleep practically immediately after they’ve finished and normally it wouldn’t be that bad, but usually they didn’t do it without a condom. “Let me at least wipe your body.”

Daiki only hummed and Taiga wriggled out of his hold to do just that. After he had cleaned both of them a little, Taiga laid back next to his already sleeping lover and pulled him against his body, sighing into the heat he emitted. The blue-head squirmed a little, but didn’t wake up. Instead he nestled deeper into his arms, letting out a sigh of his own.

This night Daiki slept extremely well, although he’d blame it on the exhaustion in the next morning. It still took sometime before he even noticed himself the effect Taiga’s presence had on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this I still have one chapter planned, and that will finally be a little more than simple smut, haha ^^'
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, please feed this poor author with any kind of comment (~°3°)~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get really steamy in an alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is so much less smut than the last two chapter were, but there'll be a really cute dialogue :3  
> Since many people requested this, I really, _really_ hope you enjoy this :)

It didn’t make any sense at all.

It was during their first college year, a completely normal Friday evening, when Kise had dragged Daiki and Taiga to his favorite club. Despite it being Kise’s idea it wasn’t that bad. Apart from them a lot of their friends – or rather acquaintances from their high school time – were also present, among them for example Tetsu.

Everything was fine and fun – until Taiga was hit on.

Not that it was something unusual for girls to flirt with him, there actually were a lot who wanted to get into his pants, and Daiki couldn’t even blame them for this. The redhead was pretty hot after all, otherwise they wouldn’t end up in a bed together regularly. Or on any other surface.

But the problem here was that it wasn’t a girl that was flirting with Taiga, but a guy.

Why was that worse? Because Taiga was gay, so he normally didn’t care about girls hitting on him – now he shamelessly flirted back.

The guy was everything Daiki wasn’t. Small, with a petite frame, sparkling green eyes in a way too beautiful face, an angelic smile plastered on his lips. He was practically the definition of the word ‘cute’.

And for some reason or another that pissed Daiki off extremely.

But still – that didn’t make any sense at all.

Daiki shouldn’t care if his fuck-buddy was flirting or even going home with someone else. It would be a pity, sure, but he could live with that. At least that was what he had thought. But he _did_ care, so much actually that hot anger was boiling inside his stomach and his teeth clenched.

“Fuck,” he muttered and downed another beer.

“What’s wrong, Aomine-kun?” a voice next to him asked suddenly.

With a small jump Daiki turned around, facing the small, blue-haired guy next to him. “Fucking shit, Tetsu, you’re still doing that?” he growled, after his heart had slowed down a little.

Kuroko just looked at him with those large, innocent eyes of his. “You’re not looking to good, is everything alright?”

“Yeah, sure,” Daiki answered with a scowl. “Everything is awesome.”

Of course his friend wasn’t buying that. “Does it concern Kagami-kun?”

“Why the fuck should that idiot have anything to do with it?”

“Because you’re staring at him for half an hour now,” Kuroko deadpanned. “And you look like you want to kill that guy, who’s sitting next to him.”

Daiki _did_ want to kill that asshole, but he didn’t like Kuroko pointing it out. Especially since it didn’t make any sense.

A deep sigh left Kuroko’s lips, when Daiki didn’t answer. “It would be so much easier for everyone, if you two could stop being so dense.”

The frown on Daiki’s face only deepened. “What do you mean?”

For a long time the smaller male just looked at him, before he shook his head with another deep sigh. “Nothing. You know, I think Kagami-kun won’t mind if you take him home now.”

“Really? To me it looks like he’s having fun.” Daiki was way too drunk already to question how Kuroko knew about them.

The small guy snorted. “You’re sure? I’d say he looks pretty bored.”

With furrowed eyebrows Daiki let his gaze wander over to the redhead again, and Kuroko indeed seemed to be right – the smile on Taiga’s face was obviously forced, and he looked terribly bored. Which, of course, Daiki couldn’t allow.

With long, confident strides he walked over to where the redhead and the annoying other guy were sitting. When he was standing next to them he lay a hand on Taiga’s shoulder to get his attention.

The redhead turned around with a quizzical look. “Daiki? What’s wrong?”

“Hey, what do you want?” the other guy asked, obviously annoyed that he’d been interrupted. “You’re disturbing us, go away!”

Daiki didn’t even bother answering him. Instead he just shot him an angry look, and wordlessly grabbed Taiga’s chin to pull him into a hard kiss. The redhead, too surprised to do anything, just let it happen. When they parted he looked pretty pissed, though.

“What the fuck, Aho?” Taiga growled, yanking himself out of Daiki’s grip.

Daiki just looked at him unimpressed. He grabbed his lover’s wrist and pulled him up from the chair, heading towards the entrance. “We’re leaving. Now.”

Despite all his protest, Taiga followed him without much struggling, and they quickly left the complaining guy behind them, exiting the club into the warm summer night. As soon as they were outside the redhead yanked his hand out of Daiki’s grip and stepped beside him with a sigh. “We’re going home already?”

The tanned male looked at his lover, who was illuminated by the sparse light of the streetlamps, and he really didn’t know how Taiga did this but he looked fucking hot in that moment. The fifteen minutes they would have to walk to his apartment suddenly seemed way too long.

“Not yet,” Daiki practically growled, taking Taiga’s wrist again to pull him into the nearest alley. He pushed his obviously confused lover against the wall, clashing their lips together in a heated kiss. Despite the redhead’s puzzlement he immediately melted against Daiki’s lips and reciprocated the kiss with just as much vigor and enthusiasm. He met his lover’s tongue with his own, engaging him into the battle for dominance they fought on a regular basis.

Before his relationship with Daiki Taiga probably would have minded to be thrown against a wall as often as he was, but by now he simply enjoyed the large hands slipping underneath his shirt and stroking the skin at his sides.

“Daiki, what’s wrong?” Taiga asked breathlessly, as the blue-head broke their kiss to nibble along his neck.

“Nothing,” Daiki murmured against his skin. “Just wanna fuck you.”

The redhead laughed at his lover’s bluntness, while he tilted his head to give him even more access to his skin. “I noticed that, but why so suddenly?”

Daiki growled. “No reason.” The tone of his voice made it clear that the topic was over for him.

Of course Taiga wouldn’t have anything of that, he was neither stupid nor too drunk to see that there was more to the situation. He firmly took Daiki’s chin between his fingers and lifted his head up, so that the other male had no other choice but to look him into the eyes. “I won’t let you into my pants until you tell me what’s wrong.”

The navy-colored eyes still managed to avoid his gaze. “Nothing, I just-” Daiki sighed, running a hand through his hair. Then he fixated Taiga with his gaze, with a grim expression on his face. “Why did you flirt with this guy? If you wanted to go home with someone you could have just come to me.”

Of course Taiga had suspected that, and a light chuckle escaped his lips. “I didn’t want to go home with him, I just coaxed a few free drinks out of him,” he admitted with a small smirk. “He wasn’t even my type.”

“And what _is_ your type?” Daiki hummed in a flirtatious voice, already thorough pleased with that answer.

With a quick flick of his tongue Taiga wetted his lips, noting with satisfaction that blue eyes darted down for a moment. “I’d always go with tall, dark and handsome,” he purred in a similar tone. His hands caressed his lover’s biceps. “And muscles are always a plus. Also I seem to have a weak spot for blue eyes.”

“Don’t forget sexy voices,” Daiki drawled sensually into his ear, causing a shiver to run down Taiga’s spine. The redhead cursed inwardly at his lover and how he always had to exploit all his weaknesses. Not that he would _really_ complain about the delicious shivers running over his skin.

“How could I ever forget that?” he answered with a small smile.

Their next kiss was slow and tender, each of them savoring the other’s taste. When Daiki’s hands wandered to Taiga’s backside and slipped under his jeans, the redhead released a shuddered breath.

“Say, why didn’t you like me talking to that other guy?” Taiga asked. He was perfectly well aware of the answer, but a little teasing definitely wouldn’t hurt.

The blue haired groaned. “Can we please stop talking now?”

“If you just tell me, I’ll let you do everything you want with me,” Taiga promised with a knowing smirk, while he let his fingertips ghost over Daiki’s groin.

With a sigh – and a shudder – Daiki let his head thud against the shoulder in front of him. “What do you want me to say?”

“You know exactly what I want to hear. Just three little words and we can get to the fun part.”

Shocked Daiki drew back and looked at his lover. Did Taiga really-? He couldn’t mean-?

Taiga just watched him with a slight smirk and an expectant look inside his eyes, making him think.

Daiki wanted Taiga, that was really no secret, and apparently he wanted to be the only one for the redhead. His lover should only look at him and he wanted to be the only one to be able to look at Taiga, although he knew that that wasn’t really possible. But he could at least be the only one touch him, and he definitely wanted that.

And Daiki also knew that he _needed_ Taiga. He had noticed more than once that he got really grumpy, when they didn’t see each other for several days, and he enjoyed the presence of the redhead more than he liked to admit, even if they were doing nothing but talking. And normally he didn’t enjoy just talking with anyone.

So Daiki wanted and needed Taiga, and yeah, he _probably_ liked him. But did he really love him?

When they were kids Satsuki had explained that being in love was wanting the other near all the time and thinking about the other the whole time when they were apart. Love was being addicted to another person.

Daiki looked into Taiga’s red eyes again, which sparkled in amusement. He groaned. He really hated overthinking stuff, normally he just did what his instinct told him. And now his instinct told him to kiss the man in front of him stupid, and never let him go. The last part was what finally convinced him.

If that was what being addicted to another person felt like he really liked it.

Daiki leant forward to capture Taiga’s plump lips into a slow kiss. “I love you,” he muttered against the wet mouth, before he went back to kissing him again. But when no reaction came, he drew back with a frown.

Taiga’s eyes were widened in shock, a dark blush adorning his whole face. “What? Where the hell did that come from?” he stuttered after a few seconds.

Daiki’s frown deepened in confusion. “What do you mean? You wanted me to say that.”

“What? No! I just wanted you to admit that you were jealous!”

“I-” When the realization about the whole situation kicked in, the blood rushed into Daiki’s cheeks, and with a groan he hid his face into Taiga’s shoulder. “Please forget I said anything.”

“There’s no way I’m able to forget that, idiot,” the redhead complained just as silently. Carefully he cupped Daiki’s cheeks with his hands to lock their gazes, but the navy eyes still evaded his own. “Did you mean it?”

Daiki only grunted in response.

“Daiki.” Taiga waited until his lover looked at him, before he continued speaking. “Do you really love me?”

It took Daiki another few seconds, before he answered, “Yeah, I guess. So what, you’re gonna make fun of me now?”

“I’d never make fun of you,” Taiga murmured, caressing his lover’s cheeks with his thumbs. Then he chuckled. “Well, at least not because of something like this.”

The blue haired growled, “Asshole.” But there was no real bite behind his words, and a small smile sneaked onto his lips.

It was quickly kissed away by Taiga, who pulled him close. They only separated when they were both breathless. “I love you, too,” the redhead muttered.

Daiki’s heart started to race in his chest, and he wasn’t sure if he heard him right. “Really?” He didn’t even notice how hopeful his voice sounded.

“Yeah, I guess,” the redhead answered with a smirk.

Daiki didn’t even try to understand why he was flooded with pure happiness, but instead pulled his lover into a wet kiss, before pushing him so hard into the wall that he earned a groan from the redhead.

“Let’s go home,” Taiga said breathlessly, dragging his hands along his lover’s back. “I want you to fuck me right now.” Normally he didn’t talk like that, but his head was swimming in euphoria, lust and want, and he needed to feel Daiki as fast as possible against his skin.

Daiki didn’t even take a second to stop his nibbling at the redhead’s ear. “Too far away.”

Red eyebrows drew up in confusion. “I won’t let you do it here. We don’t even have lube.”

“Don’t need that. Trust me, I won’t hurt you.” To emphasize his point he pressed his hips forward, brushing their groins together. With satisfaction he noticed that Taiga’s erection was half awake already, just as his own. “Let me enjoy you for a little and then we can go home.”

The redhead muttered a curse under his breath, but pressed back without reluctance. Daiki chuckled. “Let’s get rid of those,” he murmured, and tugged at Taiga’s jeans. He quickly unzipped them and pulled them down a little together with the boxers, while his mouth found his lover’s again.

“Hurry up, then,” Taiga growled against his lips, his hands slipping underneath Daiki’s shirt to slightly scratch over the skin. With quick movements the blue-haired opened his own pants and tugged his erection out, the impatience so apparent that it turned his lover on even more. Immediately they began to press their hips forward, rubbing their hot and throbbing flesh together and even this little bit of friction was enough to make their breaths hitch and their pulse rise.

“Fuck, Daiki,” Taiga groaned, as his lover’s hand enveloped his dick, after spitting into his own palm. He quickly mimicked this movement, also starting to stroke the blue-head, while their mouths found each other again. Through their hazy minds they couldn’t properly let their tongues move together so the kiss was uncoordinated, wet and messy and _oh so perfect_. It made Taiga’s toes curl and flames lick in his every cell, crawling over his whole skin and heating his complete body up. His free hand still roamed about Daiki’s back, still clawed to the beautiful dark skin and only thinking about the marks he was probably leaving elicited a moan out of his mouth.

He never wanted this mind-numbing feeling to end.

The finger, which was suddenly prodding at his asshole, made his breath hitch, and Daiki broke their kiss. “I want to be inside you so badly right now,” he said in this deliciously husky voice, he always got when he was aroused beyond control.

“I told you we should go home,” Taiga countered. When he felt hot lips against his neck his head automatically dipped to the side to feel more of it, to get more shivers running down his spine. He couldn’t hold the loud moan back when his dick was squeezed.

Before he could complain, though, Daiki spoke. “Don’t be grumpy now. Just look at how much you’re enjoying it.” His long fingers gathered the already leaking precome to smear it over the entire length.

Taiga cursed, but opted for just enjoying the growing arousal, and the images induced by the continuously teasing finger at his backside. His head fell back against the wall and his eyes closed, his mouth a little open to let all those noises out he knew would drive Daiki absolutely crazy. At the same time he moved his hand faster and gripped a little harder, his wrist twisting in the way his lover liked it best.

For minutes they only touched each other, panted in the space between them. Quickly they got faster, and without noticing it Taiga got louder and louder, his words even turning to pleads. “Daiki, faster! I need- oh fuck, do it faster, please! Daiki!”

Daiki of course noticed it, it made his insides twist and suddenly his climax was _so close_. Despite that he couldn’t help but smirk at his lover’s desperation, at him losing control like that. “We’re still outside, you know that?” he teased, his mouth just next to the redhead’s ear. Pleased he noticed how Taiga immediately shivered and groaned, so he continued speaking, “If you’re this loud someone will hear you.”

Red eyes snapped open, displaying the shock, before they narrowed. “You’re an asshole.”

“What can I say, I love when you cry out so beautifully.” He purposely squeezed again, like he knew would draw another moan, and grinned when he got it, deep and guttural. His hand shifted to press their dicks together, and so he continued to rub them, raising the delicious friction even further.

Taiga clawed on the other’s shoulders with both hands, gripping so hard that it nearly hurt. “I hate you,” he groaned, trying to keep his voice under control, but – thank God – failing miserably.

At that Daiki couldn’t help but smile. “No, you don’t,” he said, surprisingly tender for that situation. “You love me.”

And he saw the truth of his words in Taiga’s eyes.

Their kiss was so soft, so fulfilling and Daiki’s body was flooded with a completely other kind of warmth. But in the next moment their lust was on its peek again, all the need immediately back.

“Daiki, more,” Taiga moaned again. “Faster! I’m coming, oh fuck, I’m so close!”

Daiki just responded with a moan of his own, his hand speeding up and pushing both of them closer with every stroke. But besides being nearly overwhelmed with all the feelings, all the heat inside his body, Daiki still listened to every sound his lover made, watching his every expression and feeling every twitch of his muscles. And when the redhead came with a loud groan, it was the look on his face that pushed Daiki over his own edge. His hand didn’t stop while their sperm was flowing all over it, until both of them started to feel overly sensitive, and then he let all his weight drop against Taiga.

After he had calmed down a little he felt the hand softly running through his hair. “This was a terribly stupid idea,” Taiga said lowly. “We made a huge mess.”

“This was the best idea I had in a long time,” the blue-head answered with a cheeky grin on his face, leaning forward for another kiss. After they parted he asked, “You’re mine now?”

Taiga’s smile was so fond it practically hurt. “All yours, if you’re mine in return.”

“Gladly.”

Another kiss later, which started tenderly and turned passionately surprisingly quickly, both panted for air, their foreheads leaned together and their gazes locked.

Then Daiki smiled one of his famous smirks. “Let’s go home for round two?”

Taiga returned the grin with one that was just as flirtatious. “I’m already looking forward to three and four.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this little mini-series full of smut.  
> I have to say, I'm so incredibly happy with all the wonderful reactions, so the next smut mini-series is already in planning and the first chapter is nearly finished, so I really hope you're looking forward to it :)
> 
> Thank you so much everyone for reading, and please tell me what you thought about it :3


End file.
